Simella
Simella Biography Auditions Simon found Camella in the middle of the road as it was raining and he picked her up and when they spended some time together they bonded. Later, Simon imagines him and Camella together walking in the park as they both sing, "I Don't Want To Know". The Callbacks Simon is flirting with Camella in Summer Nights. Typical Love Story Camella is jealous of Simon flirting with Charlotte, to which he responds he will flirt with all of them. Camella later tells Simon that she is pregnant from his baby and says they must go to the doctor together. The next day, they meet but Camella reveals that she went to the doctor by herself, and that she is not pregnant as she got her period again, but she also says Charlotte is "toxic." JAMZ! When Camella asks Simon to help her out with a big number they're working on, Simon says he's not really a choreographer, but Charlotte convinces him to do it. When Simon later leaves his fellow Teens, who are preparing for their number, to go help Camella with their dance, Brenda calls Charlotte as she senses something's wrong. They spy on Simon and Camella dancing, and when Brenda tells Charlotte that this week is her chance to show both Simon and Camella that she can be hardcore, Charlotte says she won't change herself for him, and if he doesn't want the real her, he can go. Good Friends Simon introduces Camella to Charlotte, as she is jealous she begins to threaten Camella to stay away from him and she grabs Charlotte by her coller shirt and told her to stay away from him or else then they got into a fist fight til Simon came in and broke the fight. Camella and Simon later go out to a dinner date and Simon sings "Try My Love" to her. Compliments Camella comes over to Simon's house and he came up a song for her as he sings "Do It To The Music". Camella and Simon were together as they were kissing in the middle of the street as they were about to dress up for Jenna and Andy's wedding. Camella and Simon were outside at the reception and they both sing "Worldwide" as they kiss at the end of the song, leaving Charlotte leaving in tears. At the reception, Simon sings "Run Away With Me" to Camella. Theatre Goes To Hell While, Grease was in production, Simon was about to go and propose to Camella and she says yes. Later, Simon sees Camella with another guy as he becomes jealous and he talks to her about it and then later, Charlotte comes up to Simon and tells him that Camella is cheating on him. He does not believe her til her saw her kissing another guy. Later, Simon gets drunk and loses it as he almost sexually harrassed a female while he was singing "Girl, You Got It Goin' On" and Charlotte rushes in and slaps him out of it and takes him back to her place and she cheers him up and helps him by telling him that Meso-Teens need him and that she needs him and they kissed and had sex right away. Later, Camella tries to apologize to Simon as she didn't know what to do she was so nervous about the wedding that one of her guy friends came in and supported her and that she had sex by accident and Simon gave up the ring and tells her goodbye as he walks away. Later, Charlotte felt really bad that she broke them up that she decided to bring them together and that she brought them together as they both sing Everyday. The Final Marriot Camella appears in the audience as Simon performs Lovin' On Hold as she blows a kiss to him. Songs Duets Season 6: Song mdkcv.jpg|I Don't Want To Know (Auditions)|link=I Don't Want To Know Song fmkvvb.jpg|Worldwide (Compliments)|link=Worldwide Related Songs *Everyday *Nasty/Rhythm Nation *I Wanna Be With You *Try My Love *Do It With The Music *Run Away With Me *The Right Kind Of Love *Show Me Where It Hurts Category:Relationships